Demonio Dios y Dragon
by frank walker
Summary: natsu es ignorado por el gremio, deside irse y entrenar con... denle una oportunidad
1. Prologo

_**Demonio dios y dragon**_

**Hola esta es por asi decirlo una nueva versión de mi fic ''el príncipe del fuego infernal'', espero les guste**

**(N/A) Comentarios e interrupciones del equipo **

**-diálogos**_**-**_

**-**_**pensamientos-**_

**El resto es naracion**

**Lamentablemente fairy tail no me pertenece y no lo ara** :'(

**Sin más el prologo**

Avía pasado un año desde el daimatou embu

sting y roge se unieron a fairy tail, pero a consecuencia natsu era olvidado poco a poco por sus '' nakamas'' , con el tiempo lo excluyeron de su equipo, al igual que gran parte del gremio comenzó a ignorarlo los pocos que aun lo recordaban se podían contar con los dedos de las manos, gajeel, gray, Wendy,mirajane, laxus, gildrants y makarov, el resto solo lo avía olvidado.

natsu se encontraba muy deprimido ya que casi todas las personas por la alguna ves estuvo dispuesto a sacrificar su vida lo avían olvidado e ignorado, a consecuencia natsu se avía vuelto en alguien frio calculador y en ocasiones hipócrita, pero aun asi una pequeña chispa del joven alegre que una ves fue seguía dentro de el

En estos momentos nos encontramos en el gremio de fairy tail mas específicamente en la vara donde un pelirosa con la ropa muy distinta bebía un trago, su vestimenta consista en una camisa negra, pantalones negros ajustados, botas de combate, una gabardina negra y llevaba su bufanda atada en el cuello de forma algo elegante, su pelo en puntas avía crecido ligeramente, sus ojos con el tan singular brillo, ahora se encontraban casi totalmente apagados, y carentes de alegría (si esta muy deprimente 77 pero ya lo arreglaremos :D)

-que te pasa natsu-san ?– pregunto una preocupada mirajane ase mucho que no veía a natsu asi

-mada mirajane nada – dijo el pelirosa con vos apagada y suspirando

-no me mientas natsu te conozco muy bien¡- exclamo la alvina alzando un poco la vos pero casi nadie le prestó atención

- ajjjj esta bien, me siento muy triste, desde que sting y roge se unieron al gremio casi todos me han empezado a ignorar solo unos pocos me siguen prestando atención- dijo triste mente el slayer pelirosado

- con que es eso, no te preocupes natsu ya recapacitaran – dijo la alvina con esa sonrisa que le encantaba a natsu, lo cual sirvió para levantarle un poco el animo

-gracias Mira eso enverad me ayudo, aj bueno es mejor que me valla- dijo el pelirosa levantándose

. y Happy?- pregunto extrañada la alvina

-El esta con sting – respondió con tono frio el slayer y se fue

-_ay natsu que te esta pasando-_ pensó una preocupada mirajane

Horas después en alguna parte del bosque de magnolia

-Se que estas ai- dijo natsu con una fría y dura vos, logrando asi que de éntrelas sombras emergiera una sombra que solo natsu podía observar

- oh beo que me as notado….. pero bueno, se lo que te a pasado y quiero que vengas a entrenar conmigo y …- dijo el sujeto

Natsu pensó por un momento y acepto- Acepto o…. cuando partimos?- respondió/pregunto natsu

Hoy mismo tienes tus cosas listas ?- pregunto la sombra

-si todo está listo – respondió natsu ya que avía pensado en irse antes- pero puedo despedirme de alguien antes ¿- pregunto

Claro- le respondió simplemente la sombra

Así natsu se dirigió a su casa saco lo que necesitaría para el viaje y fue a la casa del maestro makarov en esos momentos eran las 3 de la mañana toco la puerta y espero

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un somnoliento makarov que l divisar al joven parado frente a el pregunto- que quieres natsu?- así natsu procedió explicarle el porque quería irse

-entiendo y se que es lo mejor para ti, pero quieres que se los informe?- pregunto el tercer maestro de fairy tail

-no, solo quiero que selo informes a …..- y natsu le dijo los nombres de quienes aun lo recordaban- a los demás no les digan nada, quiero saber cuanto se tardaran en darse cuenta- dijo natsu

-adios….. ji-chan- y natsu sonrio como en antaño lo hacia

- adiós natsu- dijo makarov cuando una traicionera lágrima corrió por su mejilla

Entro a su casa y pensó en como informarles a los pocos que aun estaban con natsu que el se avía ido, al final decidió reunirlos en su casa, cabe decir que magnolia sintió el instinto asesino de los 5 magos que morían por moler a golpes a todo el gremio, pero respetarían la decisión de natsu y no dirían nada

Mientras tanto natsu se dirijia a una isla muy bien conosida

**Y corte bueno esto fue cmo un intento de prologo**

**Los que leyeron ''el príncipe del fuego infernal'' deben de saber con quien entrenara natsu y espero que esta versión es guste tanto o mas que la otra**

**Pd: si ay mala ortografía agámenlo saber**

**Nos leemos luegoooooo¡**


	2. aviso

Holas como estan, yo bien….. bueno vengo a informarles que no podre subir ni nuevos capítulos o nuevos fics por un tiempo U_U, esto es debido a que quiero darle una calidad superior a mis fics para que ustedes mis queridos lectores puedan disfrutar mas de su lectura y es por eso que me tomare lo que resta de este mes para escribir los capítulos y editarlos a mi gusto XD, bueno también re-escribiré mis historias ''NARUTO STORMENT:UN NUEVO CAMINO'' Y '' El amor de un dragon'' =D algunos de los capítulos solo estarán editados y con ligeros cambios en cambio otros estarán totalmente re-escritos. También me tomare este tiempo para escribir otros fics de naruto =) les dejo aquí los posibles nombres y los Sumary

'' Nuevo destino '' (una sola pareja) ( Naruto)

Naruto Namikase y Sasuke Uchiha son dos prodigios afamados por sus clanes queridos por sus familias, y conocidos por su gran lealtad a si a la aldea de Konoha, pero estos muchachos comenzaron a actuar extraño después de la muerte de shisui Uchiha un gran amigo de estos, un dia estos jóvenes junto a itachi Uchiha…. Masacraron a sus clanes

'' felicidad '' (una sola pareja ) ( naruto)

La 4º guerra mundial ninja a terminado asia ya casi 2 años, Naruto está por ser nombrado hokage oficialmente… solo ay un pequeño problema, al ser el último usumaki… necesita una esposa

'' ¿traición? ''( una sola pareja ) ( bleach)

Ichigo kurosaki sabe que no podrá controlar a su hollow el cual cada ves gana mas poder, recibe una propuesta de quien sabe es el único que puede ayudarlo a controlar al hollow y evitar que dañe a sus amigos pero para eso…. Debe dañarlos

'' demasiado tarde'' ( una sola pareja o mini harem ) ( bleach)

A pasado casi 1 año desde la guerra de invierno rukia decide ir a karakura para al fin confesarle lo que en realidad siente a Ichigo, pero se encuentra con….. lo se mal sumary

Esos son todos ( por ahora) pero ahora les traigo un pequeño concurso el cual es '' Adivinen cual es mi dulce favorito '' el primero que deje un review con la respuesta acertada se ganara nada mas y nada menos que el derecho de… pedirme un fic de cualquier anime con cualquier pareja y cualquier temática (no importa si no me e visto el anime si ustedes lo piden me veré el anime y si es necesario el manga para entenderlo ) este concurso esta vigente en mis 3 fics NARUTO STORMENT= UN NUEVO CAMINO'' EL AMOR DE UN DRAGON'' Y '' DEMONIO, DIOS Y DRAGON '' asi que apresúrense

y también otro concurso ''que dia es mi cumpleaños'' este concurso funciona igual que el anterior, para no hacerlo muy difícil nazi en febrero, digan el dia ¿será el 1 el 19 el 25 que dia será? rápido dejen una review, también esta vigente en los ya mencionados fics

nos vemos en febrero el mes en el que se publicaran las versiones re-escritas y los prólogos de los nuevos fics =D JA NE =3


End file.
